The Epic Prom Night
by bykari
Summary: Time for The Epic Prom in the Palm Woods School, James is going to ask his girlfriend, Kendall is going to ask Lisa, Logan is going to ask Naomi, and Carlos...he is trying to find a date, Will he find his perfect Match? Please Review!
1. Some what mini chapter! and APP for OC!

Long live

At apartment 2J- "Hey Kendall have you seen Eve (James girlfriend)I haven't seen her all day" James asked Kendall with a thinking look "You slept at her apartment last night" Kendall said in disbelief . "Well just want to tell her something" James said nervously playing with his fingers "well she is with Jo and Camille in the pool" Kendall said to James.

"Thanks bro see you later" James screamed going out the door. "your welcome" Kendall muttered "oh I know what he is going to ask Eve" Kendall said out loud. "who is going to do something" Logan said coming out of his room playing with his yo-yo " James is going to ask Eve to prom". "Wow Intel he has the guts to ask her" Logan said with a 'I doubt it' voice.

"Yeah well let's see how many months he has been dating her" Kendall said counting his fingers. Logan didn't need his fingers he has his mind. "He has been dating her for 4 months now wow that's a lot of months" Kendall mumbled. "Yup. Hey Kendall when are you asking Jo to the prom?" asked Logan with a curious face. "I don't know probably after James" Kendall said with his eyebrows raised.

With James and Eve-James came running down the stairs, he was to impatient in the elivator "MOVE" he screamed to the people in his way. Eve was looking at her magazine reading all the gossip between Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber. "MOVE" she heard from the lobby which made her head turn around looking the both ways then she noticed James coming his to her "Hey James!" she said excitedly "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at James weird. "Eve you know i wanted to ask you something along time ago and i hope you say yes". She knew what he was going to say. "uh-huh go on" she said impatiently. "Will you got to prom with me?" James said fastly. "Of Course why wouldn't i?".

**A/N: Hello! sorry haven't updated soooo long i was working on my other stories :) hope ya enter it :) also follow me on twitter at BigTRushKarina follow me i will follow back PROMISE!**

**OC APPLICATION:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Where did you meet Carlos:**

**There is the APP!**


	2. New Girls

**Again sorry haven't posted any stories or chapters yet. I've been focused on school lately, have test next week. The winner for Carlos is **_**Music4ever1617 **_**Congrats. Also Every chapter WILL be short, so don't be dissapointed, i warned you. here is chapter 3 :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the OC. I only own Lisa and Naomi.(I wish i owned BTR)...**_

_**Whoops and forgot that Lisa is Kendall's new girlfriend and Logan' new girlfriend is Naomi.**_

_**Lisa's**____**P.O.V**_

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,_

cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Armstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

I sang. This song was my favorite in Glee, but it was originally sang by Funny Girl.

Gustavo clapped and smiled at me, which i have never seen him do.

"So what did you think?" i asked hoping he liked it.

"It needs more energy", he exclaimed, i frowned. "BUT!, i will take you". I screamed as loud as i can.

"You can go pack now" he said walking away.

"WAIT!" i screamed aster him. "WHAT!" he screamed back.

"I want to take my friend Naomi." I said crossing my arms.

"I have to hear her sing first" he said looking at me with deadly eyes.

"Okay, Naomi you can come out now." i said knowing my best friend was hiding in back corner.

She skipped to me and smiled with her visible dimples.

Gustavo sighed. "Go on stage and don't let me choke you." he grunted.

"Okay!" Naomi happily said.

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.

I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.

Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.

Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.

Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.

And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...

Naomi sang. Gustavo was speechless. Naomi sang Valarie by Amy Whinehouse. It was her favorite song.

Naomi kept smiling...

**Hope you people liked it. Also Alisha will come out in the next few chapters :) Review please!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Had some ideas for this story, and it is Prom tomorrow :D**

_**Naomi's POV**_

"Say something!" I screamed. He shook his head, getting out of a daze. "I like you", he said grinning.

I ran to Lisa and hugged her, "We're going to LA!", we said, almost simultaneously.

"NOW, GO PACK!", he screamed pointing at the door.

"Should i take my new shirt?", Lisa asked. "Yeah!" i exclaimed.

I lived with Lisa these past few months, since my parents got killed. The police men told me that they died of a heart attack, but this is the unusual part, they both were dead when i got home.

I've been researching since, but i gave up. I never found anything.

My mother used to tell me that matter was neither created nor destroyed, only transferred. She was filled with old theories, which she would make me recite back to her as if she were trying to teach me something about the world but couldn't find the right words. I never gave them much thought until she and my father were killed, but by then it was too late to ask what it had all meant.

I sat in my bed thinking the memories of my parents.

"Nemo?" Lisa asked. I got out of my world, and faked smiled, "Yes?" i replied. "Are you okay?" Lisa's worried face tormented my face. "Yeah, I'm fine, just remembering...stuff" i answered.

"Its late, let's go to sleep" Lisa suggested. I nodded.

_**Kendall's POV**_

_**Next morning**_

"Why do we have to wake up so early, its a Saturday!" I grunted. Logan was all fresh and clean like every other morning.

"Goodmorning!" Logan said happily.

Carlos was scratching his...helmet? "Its so early!" he exclaimed.

James came out from the bathroom comming his hair.

"Its 7:00 am!" I said shocked.

My cellphone rang, "Hello?" i answered. "DAWG, BETTER GET READY! WE'RE GOING TO THE AIRPORT!" Gustavo screamed through the other line, not letting me answer.

"Gustavo said-" "I know, we heard" all three of them said in unison.

We were ready, waiting for the limo.

The limo came up to us, I opened the door and saw Gustavo and Kelly.

We got to the airport, and waited.

"Why are we here?" James asked.

"Gustavo got 2 people signed" Kelly said checking some stuff on her clipboard.

Gustavo opened the door, "GET OUT AND COME WITH ME!" he exclaimed.

We went inside the airport standing like idiots.

"Gustavo!" a girl screamed from far.

I saw two girls running with suit cases in there hands.

"Hey girls, ready to be star and shine?" Gustavo asked. "Yeah!" one of the girls said.

We went back to the limo letting the girls go first.

One of them is BEAUTIFUL, breath taking girl.

"Hi!" she said. "Hi..." i said slowly.

**I know, short, i tried my best :) review please! My birthday is on friday! yay! i hope xxsurfthestarsxx gets me a present! lol, yes you Lisa! Sorry im hyper. R&R :) :D ;) :D x) xD 3 -Bellzzzzzzzzyyyyyy**


End file.
